Hunter X Hunter: OC Character Biographies
by KuroKamiTsuki
Summary: Introducing my very own line of OC characters for Hunter X Hunter!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime. But I do own my characters. Please don't sue me! **

The following are the HxH characters I made up to kill boredom. They will be included in every fanfic I make about HxH.

Name: Kyori Beauregard Nostrade

Age: 17

Origin: Japanese, European

Appearance: Kyori has long, violet hair with two piles of wavy hair on the side of her head and two hair strands standing in the middle of her head. She always wears a hairclip on each side of her head. She has grey eyes because she is a Kuruta Royal, the Royal Family of the Kuruta clan. As for her clothing, on the Hunter exam she wore a long-sleeved white blouse with a blue vest and a blue skirt along with white boots. Her clothing changes from time to time in the anime.

Background: Kyori was the youngest Kuruta Royal, before the Genei Ryodan killed her whole clan and her family. Because of this, her older sister was fractured due to trauma of the incident. Kyori's own right cerebrum and her left arm were burned. Her whole family was ruined, and her older brother Chrollo Lucifer along with the whole Genei Ryodan and possibly, Kyori herself, was to blame. (I recreated Chrollo's past just to make her a more exciting character. Again, please don't sue me! I just couldn't come up with anything else.) To save her life, Kyori's right cerebrum and left arm was replaced with robot parts, erasing her whole memory of her friend Kurapika and giving an evil second persona. Ever since the incident, she and her sister lived with their biological father Light Nostrade and their half sister Neon. Gilbert Housaff is her bodyguard. She currently seeks revenge for her lost memories and her whole clan. She learned Nen with the help of Silva Zoldyeck, Killua's father, since Silva and her adoptive father were great friends.

Personality: Kyori, despite her dark past, is a kind-hearted person. She is always willing to help her friends out and is also very gentle. She stays quiet and cold sometimes, like Kurapika. Kyori has a second persona that even she doesn't know about. Her evil persona will only be activated when her scarlet eyes are activated or whenever she is in danger.

Nen Ability: Kyori's Nen ability is called **"The 5 Rings"**, a Materialization type ability that gives her the ability to materialize five rings on her right hand and the items stored in each one. The classifications of each ring include the following: **Thumb Ring: **contains a gun that can hold five kinds of special bullets at one time. **Index finger Ring: **contains five bombs that explode whenever she activates them. **Middle finger Ring: **contains a special kind of ribbon string that can choke its victim until death. **Ring finger ring: **contains five knives that can float on air and kill her target in a flash. **Pinky finger Ring: **contains five kinds of flesh-eating butterflies. **Overall Hand: **five pointed candles connected to each of her fingers that will instantly finish her target whenever she commands.

Other Abilities: Kyori is a balanced fighter and a skilled swordsman. She was trained in combat by Silva when she was twelve years old, thus turning her as good in combat as Killua. Her apprentice Geminia turns into a broom to assist her in battle or as transportation. Kyori is also skilled in arts, cooking, horseback riding, and managing the Beauregard family business. She is less skilled in sports requiring body coordination and is more of a balance, flexibility and strength kind of person. She is also talented in music, having to play different kinds of instruments in her very own music room. She is also known to use Gyo whenever she plays the piano to allow visitors to enter her room. Kyori's wisdom is far wider than Kurapika's, though she never claims herself as the smarter one. She has her own library where she goes to relax for the day and an art room to view her collection of paintings or make her own. Kyori has a beautiful voice. She is also immune to manipulation and hypnotism.

Name: Geminia Bellfram or Gem

Age: Appears 12 years old but her actual age is unknown

Origin: Lycan

Appearance: Gem has short, fly-away, sky blue hair and fuchsia pink eyes. Gem is a feline humanoid, meaning she is part human and part cat. She has cat ears on top of her head which she usually hides with a hat. She also has paws for hands and feet and a fox tail (weird, huh?). Gem transforms into a cat whenever she needs to disguise herself. She can also shape shift into a broom whenever Kyori orders her to.

Background: Gem has no memories. The only thing she remembered in her past was being trapped…forever. She used her telepathy ability to speak with Killua in his dreams. Killua helped her escape by stealing a magical pocket watch from Kyori that sounds the only tune that can help Gem escape. After escaping, Gem entered Killua's body inside his dream, leading both of them out of the dark abyss in which Gem used to be trapped in. Gem treats Killua as her best friend and Kyori as her master ever since. She is currently Kyori's assistant/apprentice.

Personality: Gem is a cheerful, fun-loving person. She cares deeply for her friends, especially her master. She is loyal, trustworthy, and caring. She is determined to find out more about her past. Gem can be devilish, cunning, and tricky sometimes. She, Killua, and Gon are always up to mischief together.

Nen Ability: Gem's Nen Ability is called **"Fox Rain"**, a Materialization type ability that gives her the ability to materialize four fox tails on her back that can control the four elements and slay her opponent. Her first tail can control fire. The second one can control lightning. The third one can control ice or water. The fourth one can control thunder. She can control them and use them all at once.

Other Abilities: Gem is a skilled fighter. She can defeat her enemies without even touching them. She knows and uses telepathy. She is as flexible as a cat and she can hear a footstep 30 kilometers away. She can shape shift into a broom to assist Kyori. **_**

Name: Kyoko Beauregard Nostrade

Age: 19

Origin: Japanese, British

Appearance: Kyoko has long, brown hair and grey eyes like Kyori. She wears a purple dress in her first appearance in the anime. Like Kyori, her clothing changes from time to time.

Background: Kyoko was also a Kuruta Royal and a victim of the Kuruta Massacre. She was nearly killed by her own brother. Fortunately, she was only fractured due to trauma of the incident (but that was still a big loss). After the massacre, she and Kyori lived with their biological father and half sister. When Kyori was studying Nen at the Zoldyeck Estate, she had a special bond with Illumi. They were best friends, and probably almost lovers. Sadly, she was engaged to another man and wasn't allowed to marry others. She left the Zoldyeck Estate with Kyori right after her training, and that was the last time she saw Illumi. She still had feelings for him, though. Kyoko has two bodyguards, Aya and Yumi. She is the president of the Beauregard family business.

Personality: Kyoko is gentle and kind-hearted. She cares deeply about her friends and family especially her sister. She has no hard feelings against her brother despite the fact that her brother almost killed her. She is also very responsible and serious when it comes to their family business. Though at some instances, her scarlet eyes are activated just like any other Kuruta member. She would always get the cold feeling that someone was watching her and that someone was Illumi.

Nen Ability: Kyoko has no exact Nen ability, but she can see through a person's mind, heart and soul with just a touch of their hand.

Other Abilities: Kyoko is no good at anything involving fighting and combat because she is lame (no not the lame your thinking right now! lame meaning unable to walk, okay?). She is very intelligent and wise when it comes to managing their family business. She is also a very good psychologist.

*note: Kyoko dies after being kidnapped by the Spiders during the auction, leaving Kyori to think she's all alone now without Kyoko. Kyori also became the owner of their business.

Name: Genevieve or Vie

Age: Appears 16 but her age is unknown

Origin: Lycan

Appearance: Vie has short, white hair and yellow eyes. She wears a witch hat, a white blouse, a red belt with a cross just like the one on Chrollo's head, a black ruffled skirt, a black cape, B&W socks and black Alice shoes. Vie is a fox humanoid. She only has fox ears and a fox tail but no paws unlike Gem. Her spider tattoo is located on her left arm.

Background: Like Gem, Vie has no memories. She was only summoned by Chrollo as his apprentice when he was only 17 years old. She has been friends with Kyori when Chrollo still stayed the as the prince. Sadly, she was so loyal to Chrollo that she would even betray her own friend just to please him. She ran away with Chrollo, formed the Genei Ryodan with him, and is also part of the Kuruta Massacre. She is one of the oldest members of the Spiders.

Personality: Vie has no feelings and is very quiet. She has no voice of her own so she uses a notepad to communicate. Vie is very loyal to Chrollo, so loyal that she can even risk her own life just for him. She has no mind of her own so she depends on Chrollo for decisions and things to do with her life. Kyori was her best friend because Kyori showed her the joy in life. During that time, she had a mind of her own.

Nen Ability: Vie's Nen Ability is called **" Butterfly Tears"**, a Manipulation type ability that lets her manipulate a long, poisonous caterpillar that she found while playing with Kyori. The caterpillar can choke, sting, or simply kill her victim. It can also grow bigger or transform into a large flesh eating butterfly. She is also a necromancer. She uses spells and magic through the use of Nen.

Other Abilities: Vie, like all the other Genei Ryodan members, is a master at combat. At some instances, she is able to speak telepathically to her master only.

Name: Aya Kuregawa

Age: 19

Origin: Japanese

Appearance: Aya has shoulder length grey hair and green eyes. She wears a black headband, a black maid outfit, a black ruffled skirt, striped socks and black boots. She has an eye patch on her right eye.

Background: Aya is the eldest of the Kuregawa sisters, along with Yumi. She is one of Kyoko's bodyguards. Her past is unknown except for the fact that she has a sister.

Personality: Aya appears stubborn and hot-headed but deep inside she cares for her friends and her only family, her sister Yumi. She would risk everything just to keep her sister safe. She is also very loyal to her job as a bodyguard. She hates that Kyoko insists her to wear frilly and fuzzy clothes.

Nen Ability: Aya's Nen Ability is called **"Reform", **an Enhancement type ability that lets her reform both of her arms into weapons used in battle. She can also heal a physically deformed part of her body or some other person's body.

Other Abilities: Aya and her sister were trained in martial arts since childhood. She is a skilled swordsman and sometimes uses two katanas in battle. She is also known to be skilled in interrogation.

Name: Yumi Kuregawa

Age: 18

Origin: Japanese

Appearance: Yumi has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair is tied into two curly ponytails. She wears a pink maid outfit and a white apron and a bandage on her left eye.

Background: Yumi is the youngest of the Kuregawa sisters (Aya being the eldest). She is one of Kyoko's bodyguards. Her past is unknown except for the fact that she has a sister older than her.

Personality: Yumi is cheerful and bubbly unlike her sister. She loves wearing frilly and fuzzy clothes. But because of her Nen ability she sometimes turns mad with power.

Nen Ability: Yumi's Nen Ability is called "**Box of Illusions"**, a Manipulation type ability that lets her trap several persons in a box and show them their greatest desires at the same time turning them to slaves while inside the box. After trapping them in the box, they are turned into her slaves and are to do anything she commands. She turns mad with power while using her Nen ability and will sometimes kill her own slaves when she gets bored of them. She accidentally tried her Nen ability once on Kyoko and Aya and vowed never to make that mistake again. She tried it once on Kyori but only the illusion worked and she didn't succeed in turning her into a slave.

Other Abilities: Yumi was trained in martial arts since childhood. She is also a good dictator.

Name: Gilbert Housaff or Gil

Age: 17

Appearance: Gil has black hair and a blue left eye and red right eye. He wears a butler outfit and a blue cape and he wears glasses.

Origin: Chinese, Vampire

Background: Gil is Kyori's butler/bodyguard. Not much is known about his past except that he was hired along with Aya and Yumi. He has been Kyori's bodyguard from the day they moved to the Nostrade household. Gil is actually a vampire with two personalities, one that is good and one that is mostly consumed by his vampire blood.

Personality: Gil's original personality shows a kind and fun-loving Gil. Kyori always assigns him to take care of her sister, Neon. Neon is in love with Gil despite Gil having feelings for his boss, Kyori. He is not the jealous type but he envies Kurapika and Kyori's closeness.. Gil's vampire personality shows a whole different side of Gil and is only activated whenever he uses his Nen ability. Gil turns into a brutal, heartless, and self-conceited person whenever he uses his Nen ability. Gil is very loyal to his job and Kyori that he will obey anything she commands.

Nen Ability: Gil's Nen Ability is called **"Bloodstained Black Vampire", **a Conjuration type ability that lets Gil conjure his opponent and consume/lower his opponent's blood pressure without even touching them.

Other Abilities: (Why else would Kyori hire him?) Gil is a skilled fighter and a master at karate. One of his special abilities is his speed. He is very good at confusing his opponent and making someone fall for him, except for Kyori. He is also good at playing the violin.

Name: Solae von Bredingferth

Age: 20 (Deceased)

Appearance: Solae has brown hair tied into two braids along with a cowlick. Her eye color is purple. She was seen wearing a lab coat in her first appearance. She also wears big, round glasses that cover her eyes.

Origin: Unknown

Background: Not much is known about Solae's past except for the fact that she was a former member of the Phantom Brigade. She was the one that healed Kyori while giving her an evil robot persona. She was replaced by Shizuku after being killed by the Zoldyecks.

Nen Ability: Solae has an unnamed ability. She can bring the dead back to life and give split personalities.

Other Abilities: Solae is a scientist/ robot designer/ doctor.

Well, that's all. Be sure to check out the fanfics I will make about them. Oh, don't forget to review! Thanks!

Signed,

KuroKamiTsuki


End file.
